


Thank You

by WataruWatanabe



Series: Thank You For These Memories [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Slow Burn, first fanfic in a long time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 23:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13557558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WataruWatanabe/pseuds/WataruWatanabe
Summary: Atsumu fell, and he fell hard. He couldn't quite say when he began falling, but he knew when he hit the ground. He was very much whipped by his captain, and he was going to do something about it. Although, he wasn't expecting to be hit by such a beautiful smile that makes his heart beat way too fast.





	Thank You

**Author's Note:**

> After a long slumber I've taken up trying to write fanfics again. This is my first one for the Haikyuu fandom. This manga just bulldozed me; I was not expecting to love it as much as I do. The same goes for Kita Shinsuke. I was not expecting to love this boy so much. There's not a lot of Inarizaki fanfics, so I thought I would contribute and try to quench my own want for these fics.

Atsumu couldn't really say when he began to like Shinsuke Kita; he could only pinpoint the moment when that realization came crashing down on him. He could remember that really well. It was the end of his first year, and the volleyball team was deciding who their next captain would be. The coach told Kita it would be him, holding out the captain's jersey. Tears formed and fell. Seeing Kita crying in such happiness made Atsumu realize that he liked Kita. Seeing those tears made his heart clench and his hands want to pull Kita into a hug. He wasn't sure when he began to like Kita, but he knew that he was whipped real good. So good in fact that when Osamu got praise from the captain he could feel the jealousy bubbling in his gut like lava. 

Today happened to be no exception. Osamu was being praised by Kita, and damn did he wish to serve the ball straight into the back of Osamu's head. Actually, in all honesty that didn't seem like a bad idea at all. It wouldn't be too bad if he didn't use too much power. As much as Osamu was pissing him off in this moment, he would still miss his brother if he killed him with a volleyball to the back of the head. So he took his aim and served the ball into the back of Osamu's head, not too hard but just hard enough to satisfy the ugly beast of jealousy inside him. 

The ball gave a comical thwack sound as it hit the back of Osamu's head, rebounding off towards the floor. Osamu turned around, sporting a glare that could kill. 

"What the hell, 'Tsumu?" 

"It was an accident."

"Bullshit. You're a horrible person." 

"And? I think you're just the same."

Osamu picked up a ball, throwing it at full force towards his brother. Atsumu dodged, making a taunting face while the ball hit Suna in the head. Suna turned, murder in his eyes. 

"Which one of you idiots just threw that?" Suna asked, approaching the twins. 

" Watch what you're doing, 'Samu. You're such an asshole." 

"It wouldn't have happened if for once in your life ya cooperated,'Tsumu." Osamu said, eyes glaring and voice vitriol. 

"You're crazy if ya think I'mma let a pig like ya hit me with a ball." 

"It's only fair for ya serving the ball into my head for no reason like the piece of trash ya are." 

"Fuck ya, 'Samu." Atsumu said, rushing to his brother and grabbing his shirt. 

"Ya pick fights for the stupidest shit, ya jealous asshole." Osamu grunted, shoving at his brother to make him let go. 

Just as Atsumu was ready to shove his brother to the ground, the clear crisp voice of his captain called out. Kita appeared beside Suna who had stopped approaching when he saw the twins getting physical 

"Stop. Atsumu let go of Osamu. You're running extra laps tomorrow for this, and please refrain from doing it again in the future." Kita said as he moved to separate the two. 

"Also, Osamu, please don't retaliate with violence as well. It can cause even more problems." Kita looked up at both of them, arms crossed. "Please apologize to each other." 

Osamu and Atsumu glared at each other but grudgingly let a sorry pass through their lips. Kita nodded in approval, turning his back away from them. 

"That'll be all for practice today. Please refrain from such childish antics tomorrow." Kita told his team, turning back to look at the twins. They looked away, pretending as though the eyes of their captain weren't trained on them. 

With that the team dispersed, everyone going their own ways except for Kita. He stayed to clean the volleyballs they had been using per his normal routine. Atsumu lingered for a moment, wanting to go to his captain, but he figured he'd best walk home with Osamu. 

Osamu was a good ten feet away from him, unperturbed by his brother's absence, but Atsumu quickly caught up and filled the space next to him. A majority of their walk was spent in silence until they were a few blocks from home; that was when Atsumu decided to speak. 

"'Samu?" 

"Hm?"

"I like Kita-san." 

"Ya don't say, 'Tsumu? I thought those glares ya give me when he praises me were because I was doing better than ya."

"What do I do? This has been going on for almost a year now."

"Just ask him out, ya idiot." 

"It's not that simple." 

"It is, you're just stupid, 'Tsumu." 

"You're an ass, 'Samu." 

"While you're a piece of trash, ya have a nice smile. Sometimes, you're actually charming. Just ask him out. Where's that disgusting confidence of yours?" 

"Sometimes, you're actually nice." 

Osamu rolled his eyes, shoving his brother away from him as he tried to give him a hug. 

"I'm supposed to be as the older brother." 

"Ya ruined the moment, 'Samu." 

Osamu shrugged, pulling out their house key as they got close to their front porch. He let them in, a sense of relaxation coming over him as he entered the house. It was a great time for some puddling. 

He made his way to the kitchen, opening the fridge. He stared at the shelves. He then scrutinized the shelves. There was no damn pudding. Every single damn time Atsumu ate the last of his pudding. 

"I hate ya, 'Tsumu." He muttered, slamming the door to the fridge closed. 

«»

The next day at practice, Kita made good on his word that Atsumu would run extra laps. As everyone finished up theirs, he called out to Atsumu. 

"Atsumu, you have another three laps to run." 

Atsumu groaned, tilting his head back. Now he regretted hitting Osamu. He continued past their stopping point, making his way for another lap. The only good thing about this was that Kita stayed outside to make sure that he finished his laps. At least he could have the captain's eyes solely on him in this moment. 

When he finished his laps, he bent over, hands on knees to catch his breath. 

"Please refrain from hitting your brother." Kita said as he held out a water bottle for him. 

"Alright alright." Atsumu grumbled, taking the bottle from him. His hand brushed against Kita's, making his heart hammer even more than it was from the exercise. 

Kita nodded and turned to go to the gym. Atsumu followed after, eyes trailing down the back of Kita's before taking a long pause at his ass. What a lovely ass if he must say so himself. His eyes wandered back up, looking to the side as he entered the gym. 

Off to his right he could see Osamu practicing his serve while Suna watched. He made his way over as Kita called out for them to get ready to play three on three. He threw his arm around his brother and Suna, grinning widely. 

"Did you miss me?" 

"No. We finally had peace and quiet, ya unruly child." Osamu said, cocking his head away from his brother. 

"We enjoyed ourselves quite a bit because you were gone. " Suna added, shrugging of his arm. 

"Ya both are the worst." Atsumu grumbled, turning to get himself in position for their three on three. 

"How can we both be the worst? That makes no sense, 'Tsumu." 

"Agreed. Are you stupid?" Suna added.

"Both of ya shut up." Atsumu snapped. 

Osamu let out a huff of a laugh, getting in position himself. Suna cracked a small smirk as he did the same. 

The rest of the practice went as smoothly as it could considering the the people in the club. Whenever he could Atsumu stole glances at Kita, admiring his form. Once he got caught by Kita during the break, but he just smirked at him and looked away, trying to keep the interaction as normal as possible. 

They all cleaned up under the dutiful eyes of Kita who criticized them when something wasn't up to standard. Once everything was deemed good, Kita let them go as he made his way to the equipment room. 

Kita opened the door, going in and retrieving the cleaning supplies he had stored in the room. He got the balls, and situated himself on the floor. He began to clean, feeling any tension in his body go. 

Atsumu appeared in the doorway, caught off guard by the softness of Kita's face. There wasn't entirely a smile there, but there was absolutely a warmth to his eyes that indicated a smile. His heart beat a little faster, and he was sorely disappointed when the smile disappeared as Kita looked up at him. 

"What is it, Atsumu?" Kita asked, his posture straightening as he gave his full attention to him. 

"I thought I'd offer to help ya." Atsumu told him, smirk in place with his hands buried in the pockets of the pants he changed into. 

Kita blinked up at him, silence prevailing for several seconds before a response came. "If you really want to." 

"If I didn't want to I wouldn't have offered, Kita-san." Atsumu grinned widely, going to take a seat next to Kita. 

Kita stayed silent, handing a rag to Atsumu. His fingers briefly touched the others, and Atsumu felt his skin tingle as if shocked. He swallowed, eyes looking down at the volleyball he just picked up. He began to clean it while Kita went back to his own volleyball. 

"Don't ya ever get tired of doing this?" Atsumu asked as he finished cleaning his first ball. He had sat in silence for a little, but he wanted to talk. He had this insatiable urge to know more about Kita, to get him to make that warm expression again. 

"No." was Kita's blunt response. 

"Ya don't? Never? Not even once?" 

"It feels good, and that's why I continue to do it. The pay off is much worth the time spent to me." 

Atsumu nodded, understanding what he meant. He was the same way with volleyball. "Is that why ya were making that soft expression earlier?" 

Kita looked up in surprise, expression breaking from his deadpan to a slightly flustered look. That expression was dangerous for how it blossomed a warm feeling in Atsumu's chest. He wanted to- no needed to see more of that in the future. 

"I suppose so. I wasn't aware I was making any sort of expression." Kita admitted, looking back down at the ball in his hands. 

"Ya were. Your eyes had this really nice warmth in them, like," Atsumu paused, looking for an analogy. "Like a lantern for a festival! Yours had a glow like that to them!" He pointed at Kita when he found the words, grinning like a fool. 

Kita's eyes had risen up again to look at him. His face was almost his poker face, but a light blush colored his cheeks. His eyes looked at Atsumu, searching for something. Atsumu held his gaze, grinning even harder after seeing how Kita was blushing. 

"Thank you." Kita said quietly, eyes looking away. "It was very nice of you." 

"No problem, Kita-san. How could I not call out such a beautiful thing?"Atsumu hummed, looking at Kita one last time before he looked down at his volleyball again to resume cleaning.

The blush darkened slightly, and Kita went back to cleaning as well. Silence took over once again, but like before it was short lived. Atsumu went on to talk about volleyball. Once that topic had died into silence he brought up a different topic, keeping the chatter going as they cleaned. 

While Kita had been used to the silence he always had when cleaning he found that having Atsumu chattering wasn't all that disturbing to his peace. It was nice. It was probably one of the memories he would hold onto after having graduated because his kohai had taken an interest in something he liked. 

That's why when they finished cleaning, Kita thanked Atsumu for his help. Atsumu looked at him, ears tinting pink. 

"It's nothing." He murmured, hand going to the back of his neck. He hadn't expected a thank you, especially one as sincere sounding as Kita's. "Say could we do this again?" 

Kita looked up from grabbing his bag off the floor. In his eyes that warm lantern like expression had almost come back. "I don't see why not." 

"Then I'll see ya again tomorrow, Kita-san!" Atsumu smiled, waving a goodbye as he turned to leave. 

He walked across the campus to the gate, keeping his happiness in check until he was off school grounds. He broke into a run, a grin on his face as he let out an excited whoop. 

«»

That was the beginning of the days when Kita and Atsumu would spend the time after practice in the equipment room cleaning balls. Atsumu would chatter and smile, being his bright and chaotic self while Kita was still silent yet occasionally chuckling and chiming in. 

This day was no different. Practice was wrapping up and the cleaning was beginning. Everyone made sure to clean properly while Kita was there, knowing they'd have to stay longer if they slacked off. Once they were done they filed out into the locker room to change except for Kita and Atsumu. They made their way to the equipment room, Atsumu smiling cheerfully while Kita had his normal poker face. 

Kita grabbed the cleaning supplies, and Atsumu brought the balls. They sat down, Atsumu sitting close enough that their knees touched. Over the month that this had been going on Atsumu had started sitting closer and closer to Kita, coming to enjoy the feeling of their knees touching. Hell if they didn't sit crossed legged Atsumu was sure he would have had himself almost pressed into Kita's side. 

They cleaned, their talking consisting of the normal topics of food, volleyball, and whatever else Atsumu could think to bring up. It was their normal conversation until Atsumu decided to drop a hint. 

"Say, Kita-san, have ya ever kissed someone before?" 

Kita looked up at him, eyes searching once again. 

"No." 

"Really? But it feels so good!" 

"I'm sure it's nice if you're kissing someone you like." 

"Definitely. Ya should try it sometime." 

Atsumu looked to Kita and just saw him nod as he went back to cleaning. He sighed internally, noticing that Kita's eyebrows were furrowed. Admittedly, he was kinda let down that the conversation was ending here, but he had some new information to fantasy about. He could be Kita's first kiss. His ears warmed as his mind went down the road of what it would be like to kiss him. Imagining this was making him feel like he was gonna combust. He hoped Kita hadn't noticed. He glanced over to his side, noticing Kita appeared not to have looked and that his brows were still furrowed. He wondered what that was about. 

In his mind he debated asking, but he felt like the atmosphere between them had changed in a weird way. He guessed it must have happened while he was stuck in thoughts of how soft Kita's lips might be. The new atmosphere felt like it buzzed with something, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He didn't know what to do with this at all, so a silence stretched out; the chattered that had come so easy every other day stopped. The silence stretched out, only being broken by their goodbyes when they had finished cleaning and changing. 

Atsumu went on his way, mind drifting back to ideas of kissing Kita. 

Kita made his way home, mind wrapped up in why Atsumu would ask him about kissing. Maybe it was just signature Atsumu curiousness, but the idea of that left a little pang in his chest. He let a sigh escape his lips. If he was being honest with himself, he hoped it was because Atsumu was interested. 

Atsumu had managed to make his way into his heart. He guessed it started because of the cleaning together. It had made him genuinely happy. From there Atsumu's natural brightness just warmed him. He wouldn't say he was head over heels in love; that was silly, but he could say he definitely like Atsumu. 

He made his way home, mind stuck on what it would be like to kiss Atsumu. 

«»

The next day at school, Kita was a little out of it. Enough out of it that Ojiro asked him about it. 

"Kita," Ojiro started, " are you okay?" 

Kita blinked. "I'm fine."

"You seem out of it." 

"I'm sorry. My thoughts have been distracting me." Kita admitted, closing his eyes briefly. 

"You know, if you ever need to talk I'm here." Ojiro stated, placing a gentle hand on Kita's shoulder. 

"Thank you. I much appreciate it." Kita smiled. Ojiro was a good friend. Maybe it would be okay to get his opinion on yesterday. "Say, if someone asked someone else if they'd been kissed and told them they should try it," he began, " is that a sign they're interested in you?"

Ojiro's eyes widened in surprise. He scratched his neck, looking away as he thought. Kita waited patiently, keeping down the part of him that hoped Ojiro would agree with what he wanted it to be. 

"I would say so, but I guess the person and the atmosphere matter. " Ojiro replied, looking at Kita a little sheepishly. "Um, could I ask why you brought this up?" 

Kita let out a breath, his heart starting to flutter nervously. "Someone asked me that yesterday." 

"Was that someone Atsumu?" Kita nodded, and Ojiro's lips curved up at the corners a tiniest bit. "I think that was because he was interested." 

"Really?" Kita asked, the nervous fluttering turning hopeful. 

"I don't think he would offer to clean with you otherwise." Ojiro smiled fully at him. " Go get him." 

Kita nodded, feeling warmth creep up his neck. A small smile formed, and he couldn't help but feel a little bit giddy at knowing someone thought Atsumu was interested. Although he reminded himself that this was all speculation for now. There hadn't been an out right confession, and he kept repeating that in his mind throughout the day.   
When it came time for practice, Kita forced his mind to stay focused, to put in his all. He could let his mind be distracted in the equipment room or on his way home; now was the time that he had to be diligent and give his best. Nationals were coming up, and he owed his team this.

He practiced hard, feeling that good kind of tiredness when it came time to clean up. He cleaned diligently, a buzzing sensation coming over him when the cleaning had been finished. He thanked his team for their hard work this practice, watching them filter out to the locker room till it was just him and Atsumu. 

Kita walked over to the equipment room, acutely aware of Atsumu behind him. They grabbed the supplies and sat down. Their knees touched again, and Kita thought vaguely about if there was a way to sit closer without hindering the cleaning. 

"Kita-san, ya really practiced your heart out today." Atsumu said, looking over at him. "It was heart warming to see our captain trying so hard. Keep that up and everyone's going to fall for ya." 

Kita looked at him, neck flushing. "I highly doubt that. I'm here to help tide you guys together." 

"C'mon, Kita-san, you're important. We'd implode without ya, and everyone would swoon over ya." 

"Are you included in this swooning?" Kita asked, watching Atsumu closely for his reaction. 

Atsumu blinked, the tip of his ears heating up. "Of course. Who wouldn't swoon over someone who's such a supporting pillar?" 

Kita nodded. He studied Atsumu's face, noticing the nervousness he was trying to mask behind over exaggerated bravado, the red tint of his ears. 

"You're much too kind. " Kita told him with a shake of his head as he looked down at the ball in his lap. The corner of his lips turned up a slightly. 

"Nah, it's that you're too humble. You're honestly amazing." Atsumu said, keeping his eyes locked on Kita, watching the way his cheeks were getting rosy. 

"Thank you." Kita said quietly, keeping his eyes trained in the ball. 

"Ya know, you're one of the most amazing people I know." Atsumu reached out and put his hand under Kita's chin, nudging it up and turning his head to look at him. "Ya never cut corners. Ya work hard. You're dependable. Even if you're strict you're still kind. Ya have such a nice smile. Seeing ya try do your best makes me wanna try and do 120%." With every word Atsumu leaned his face closer and closer to Kita's. He looked down at Kita's lips then back to his eyes. His face was so close their noses were almost touching. "I'm glad I get to play beside ya." 

Kita looked down at Atsumu's lips as he drew closer before looking back up into his eyes. He could feel his heart hammering against his rib cage. He closed his eyes, body tensing slightly when he felt Atsumu's lips against his before relaxing. Atsumu kissed him softly, chastely, before he pulled away. 

Kita opened his eyes, looking into Atsumu's. 

"How was that?" Atsumu asked, not moving to increase the distance between them. 

"It was nice just like you said it would be." Kita felt his heart hammer harder, working like it was trying to make a break for it. 

"Was it nice because ya were kissing someone ya like?" 

"Yes." 

A smile bloomed on to Atsumu's face. His hands cupped Kita's cheeks. 

"Then I can do it again?" 

"Yes." 

Atsumu smiled even wider when he was granted permission. He leaned in again, and Kita kissed him back, hesitant in his actions. The kiss was soft and gentle, and as it continued Kita became a little more sure of his actions. His hands settled on Atsumu's waist, pulling him closer. It felt electric in the places where their bodies met, a warm feeling spreading in his chest. 

When they broke apart they both were a little out of breath, lips slightly swollen, and a sheepish smile on their faces. 

"Kita-san, date me." Atsumu said, his hands going from Kita's cheeks to rest on his shoulder. 

"Please regard me kindly." Kita responded, his face becoming a rich pink color. 

Atsumu gave him a smile as dazzling as the sun as he pulled him into a hug. His arms wrapped around Kita's shoulders as Kita's went around his waist. 

"I'm so lucky," Atsumu sang. "I got to be your first kiss." 

Kita's blush deepened. "Atsumu, please." 

"Aw, let me be happy about it. I get to have a special moment with ya." 

"You've already had plenty just by sitting here and cleaning with me." 

"Christ, Kita-san, you're going to kill me with confessions like those." Atsumu whined as he hugged him harder. "My heart's gonna combust if you keep dropping bombs like those." 

Kita chuckled, pulling away a little to look in Atsumu's face. "I'm only speaking the truth." He smiled, that same warm lantern like smile, but this time his mouth curled into a soft but definite smile.   
Atsumu felt his breath hitch and warmth spread through his chest. That smile needed a warning label. Kita needed a warning label. He pulled him closer again, burying his face against the crook of his neck. A smile pulled at his lips as he hid, and that crushing realization that he liked Kita came crashing down on him again. 

"Atsumu, we need to finish cleaning," Kita said gently. 

"Right," Atsumu groaned, pulling away from Kita. 

Kita gave him an apologetic smile before he resumed cleaning. A silence fell upon them, but unlike before it was filled with warmth. The silence was cosy and comfortable. It continued on until they finished cleaning and changed to go home. 

As they both walked from the gym to the gate, Atsumu started to chatter again. He spoke of what he was going to do when he got home, of how Osamu had told him something funny the other day, and somewhere between his talking he slipped his hand into Kita's. When Kita looked up at him, he smiled wide explaining it was his privilege as his boyfriend to hold his hand. 

Kita shook his head with a smile and squeezed his hand. They continued to hold hands till it came time for them to part at the gate. 

Atsumu kissed his cheek. "See ya tomorrow." He told him with a grin. 

"See you tomorrow." Kita replied, reaching up to place his own kiss on Atsumu's cheek. He smiled when he saw a the tint of red on his ears. 

They parted ways, a smile firmly on both of their cheeks. 

«»

The dynamic between them didn't change much, especially not during practice. They would spend their lunch together, finding some place to sit outside generally. Their teammates teased Atsumu but that quickly ended when Kita would give them a look. At practice they both focused more on performing well, knowing that after practice they could spend time together. Admittedly, cleaning the balls after practice had become a little harder since Atsumu was always trying to be distracting, but it was still enjoyable. 

Sometimes after practice they would go out to eat, like today. 

After they had finished their practice and cleaning they made their way to a ramen shop not too far from the school. They walked side by side, arms brushing against one another's occasionally. 

"I'm excited to go to the youth training camp, but I'm going to miss ya." Atsumu complained, entwining his hand with Kita's. 

"It's a good opportunity for you. All the work you've been putting into volleyball is paying off. I'm proud of you." Kita told him, giving his hand a squeeze. 

"I guess you're right, but I'm gonna miss ya so much." 

"When you come back we can spend the whole day together. We go out and eat then come back and spend time at my house." 

"Really?!" Atsumu looked at him excitedly, a grinning breaking across his face. "Can I spend the night too?" 

Kita stayed silent for a moment, working things through in his mind. "I don't see why not." 

Atsumu smiled so wide that Kita thought it must hurt. He was pulled into a side hug, a kiss then planted on his temple by Atsumu. 

"Going now doesn't seem so bad if I get to spend a whole day with you when I come back." 

Kita chuckled quietly, patting Atsumu's back. "Then do your best at the camp. I want to see how much you improve." 

"Will do." Atsumu hummed happily.

He took Kita's hand back in his and started swinging their arms back and forth. It was silly, but Kita enjoyed it. This was going to be another memory he would hold onto as he aged. One day he needed to thank Atsumu for the memories he had made and hopefully all the ones in the future too. 

That same lantern like smile returned. Atsumu looked over at him, warmth spreading through his chest at the sight. Kita looked back at him, gently pulling Atsumu's face closer to his. He kissed his cheek softly, figuring for now this would have to be his thanks for the memories he would hold onto.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I think it's a little clunky, but hopefully my writing will improve in time. 
> 
> The next part of this will be a fic dedicated to just the day they spend together when Atsumu comes back from the camp.


End file.
